4. Musculoskeletal rehabilitation
Algemene info Studiepunten: 4 Proffen: Danckaerts, Depreitere Examenvragen 2017-2018 Depreitere: - 1 open vraag: 6 trauma's bij C0-1-2 kort bespreken - 3 MC: 1) Wanneer wordt gewricht instabieler? - Toename elastische zone - Toename neutrale zone - Toename totale ROM 2) Wat is de test van Tinel? 3) Definitie van spondylitis ankylosans Dankaerts: - Casus over iemand met interscapulaire pijn en nekpijn links. Zeggen welke structuren aangedaan zijn en welke bezenuwing die hebben + welke soort pijn. Daarna je hypothese opstellen en 3 belangrijkste testen geven. 10 meerkeuze 2015/2016 10/6/20016 VM: depreitere: - open: controverse over WAD bespreken en management algoritme kort bespreken - 3 MC: - staircasefenomeen bij RA - welke diffdiagnose van myelopathie geeft ook long tract signs (MS, vitB12, ALS) - definitie spondylolyse dankaerts: - casus met pijn nek (unilateraal op trapezius) en pijn, tintelingen in duim: pijnsyndroom bespreken, welke structuren kunne betrokken zijn en uit subjectieve geschiedenis halen waarom + behandeling: 3 doelen van behandeling (in volgorde van belang), erbij zetten wat je zou doen qua behandleing en wat je nog extra wil testen - waar/niet waar: niks over innervatie, vraagje over discus tussen facetgewrichten cervicaal, 2 over processus transversus, en dan nog iets over verschil dysfunctionele en inflammatoire pijn (ma was in t engels en k snapte er niks van) - symptoms NS-NP are different from WAD since in NS-NP there is no trauma (ofzoiets) - ventrale vezels longus colli zorgen voor fl, laterale vezels zorgen samen met scaleni voor verticale stab - degeneratieve radiculopathie heeft gegeneraliseerde hypersensitiviteit door neurobiologische processing - dysfunctionele pijn heeft gemeenschappelijke kernmerken met inflammatoire pijn: windup, summatie,... - het meest opmerkelijk kenmerk Cx is dat er proc transv zijn waar levator scap, scaleni en spenius op hechten - er is foramina transversalia waar van C7 tot hoger de a vertebralis door loopt - er zijn Cx aan de facetten synovia. Ook zijn er vettige/fibreuze meniscusachtige plooien die enkel Cx voorkomen. Ze vullen de gewrichtsspleet bij verplaatsingen - Cx wervel heeft een klein rechthoekig corpus en een groot driehoekig foramen. Corpus is breder zijdelinks dan voor-achter. - 2 anatomische regio's en 3 functionele: craniocerv, midcerv, cervthoracale junctie 08/06/2016 Depreitere: 1 open vraag: Geeft het management bij trauma. Ik heb heb opgeschreven: - CT om fracturen uit te sluiten, zeker bij ouderen, patiënten met bechterew, osteoporose enz.. Daar is er een fractuur tot het tegendeel bewezen is. Indien negatief--> - MRI om ligamentaire schade uit te slutien, zeker kijken naar het lig. transversum. Indien negatief--> - kinesitherapeutische behandelinge (eventueel in combinatie met medicatie) om pijn te vermindere en beweeglijkheid te behouden of te herstellen.Chronisch worden voorkomen Had er verder nog bij geschreven dat beeldvorming altijd vergeleken moet worden met symptomen omdat veranderingen normaal zijn en dus niks met de klacht te maken hoeven te hebben. Fracturen instabiel chirurgisch hersteld worden en stabiele fracturen meestal met immobilisatie. En dat ligamentaire schade zeker van het lig. transversum meestal chirurgisch wordt hersteld. (geloof dat t dat was..) Open vraag: Beschrijf kort 6 trauma's op niveau C0-C1-C2 2: 3 meerkeuze vragen: - downsyndroom na MVA verstoringen in gangpatroon waarschijnlijk door: ik had instabiliteit van C1-C2 want die hebben dat transvers ligament losser - progressie bij myelopathie (ik had traag zonder subacute fasen, maar twijfelde tussen 2) - waarom u vormige bocht in a. vertebralis: ik had om rotatie mogelijk te maken - nekpijn gedurende de nacht is een rode vlag bij: spondylodiscitis.. Dankaerts: Casus cervicale dysfunctie 2 vragen: 1 geef gele vlaggen uit anamnese en geef 3 voorbeelden hoe je die zou kunnen bevragen: Ik had pas verhuisd, alleen pijn vermindering bij plat liggen en ik had werk achter de pc maar was secretaresse en dan open vragen, tampa schaal en avoidance scale 2 wat is het probleem denk je en dan 3 interventiedoelstellingen op korte termijn en een op lange termijn en hoe je ze zou bereiken: dus cervicale disfunctie, doelstellingen korte termijn: educatie, pijn verminderen en mobiliteit verbeteren. Op lange termijn houdingscorrectie en spierbalans. Hij vroeg dan nog waar die dysfunctie vandaan zou kunnen komen en dat was dan die gele vlaggen, verminderde motorische controle/posturale controle en overbelasting (want had geschilderd net voor de pijn begon) Dan nog 10 juist/onjuist vragen over: - LANSS schaal - of er al evidentie was voor een specifiek behandelplan voor mensen met nekpijn - vertebrale gewrichtsvlakken(maar er stond dat ze cervicaal vlak waren dus sowieso fout) - WAD of proprioceptie verstoringen van het begin al aanwezig waren in mensen die later geen last meer hadden en mensen die later wel nog last hadden - proc. transversus belangrijk want plaats voor aanhechting van levator, splenius en scalenus, een ant en post. tuberculum en een transvers foramen voor a. vertebralis vanaf C6 omhoog - uncovertebraal gewricht en dat dat ontwikkelde omdat de discus elastischer werd met de leeftijd (denk dat de discus soweiso minder elastisch wordt) -laterale delen en mediale delen van de longus colli of de laterale delen meewerken in de flexie ofzoiets 2014-2015 22/06/2015 Depreitere Wat doe je bij een WAD en wat is de discussie rond deze aandoening? MC: wat is spondylolyse, wat is een mogelijke differentieel diagnose van myelopathie Danckaerts Patiënte met stram en stijf gevoel in de hals, unilateraal, pijnlijker bij bewegen, ze kan niet achterom kijken in de auto. Ook stijf en pijnlijk thv CTO. Welk syndroom verwacht je, toon aan mbv gegevens uit de anamnese. Wat zijn ondersteunende factoren? (pas verhuisd, muren geverfd, nachtelijke pijn --> slaaphouding?) Welke pijnsyndromen ken je? Welk pijnsyndroom heeft deze patiënt en waarom denk je dit? Danckaerts casus - Aan welk syndroom/aandoening/pathologie denk je? Leg de oorsprong van de verschillende pijnen uit? (somatisch lokaal, somatisch gerefereerd, radiculair, radiculopathie, neurogeen...) Wat is de ernst en de irritabiliteit? Wat zou je doen als onderzoek? - Casus met nekpijn en slapend gevoel linker hand rond de duim: je moest zeggen welke testen je nog zou willen doen om specifiek verder te onderzoeken, dan moest je zeggen welke syndroom je hier in gegevens zag en het mechanisme hiervan. Dan nog 4 doelstellingen geven en hoe je die zou bereiken. - Persoon met nekpijn, waaraan kan je zien dat er gele vlaggen zijn en hoe zou je dit verder bevragen? (3voorbeelden). Wat is de pathologie denk je en welke 3 dingen ga je doen van behandeling in de eerste sessie (zeker educatie!!!) en 1 behandeling op lange termijn. - 49j oude plafoneerder. P1: 2/10, achterkant nek, unilat, stram gevoel. P2: 6/10 schietende pijn, langs laterale arm. P3: 8/10 slapend gevoel in eerste drie vingers. + anamneseformulier --> Werk 1 hypothese uit. Wat is de dysfunctie, de bron van de pijn, contributing factors en prognose en telkens bijschrijven uit welke delen van de anamnese je dat haalt. + Wat zijn vier doelen voor het klinisch onderzoek, rangschik ze in volgorde van prioriteit en zeg hoe je ze zou onderzoeken. - 21j secretaresse met intrascapulaire pijn (-6/12, VAS 4-8/10, stram) en nekpijn (-1/52, VAS 2/10, constant): anamneseformulier(weinig info) 1. Hoe zou je de gele vlaggen gericht ondervragen, geef 3 voorbeelden? Gele vlaggen:recent alleen gaan wonen, platliggen is het enige dat pijn wegneemt, bewegen doet pijn in de nek a. open vraag vb. wat waren de omstandigheden van de verhuis? b. tampa scale for kinesiophobia c. fear avoidance belief questionnaire ''2. Wat is de meest voorliggende diagnose? ''ACUTE cervicale dysfunctie (wil wel dat je duidelijk maakt dat de ene pijnklacht kan beïnvloed worden door de andere) 3. ''Geef 3 KT doelstellingen (meest prioritaire eerst) en 1 LT doelstelling? KT. INFORMATIE/EDUCATIE, pijn verminderen (vraag van de patiënt) mobiliteit verbeteren LT. Functionaliteit (Antwoorden gebaseerd op hoe hij reageerde op examen)'' 5 juist/fout vragen - Onder C6 geen uncovertebrale gewrichten meer: Fout - uit studie van... Blijkt dat bij de oudere populatie 23,...% facetartrose heeft. dit komt het meest voor op c5-6? - Uncovertebrale gewrichten nemen af naar caudaal en zijn helemaal verdwenen thv C6. - De onderste eindplaat van een wervellichaam heeft een concaviteit in het frontaal vlak. - De mediale tak van de radix dorsalis bezenuwt onder andere de iliocostalis cervicis. - De articulaire pilaar van de Cx is een opvolging van de ZAGs. - De oriëntatie van ZAG wordt genoemd naar de bovenliggende wervel. (??) - Innervatie van de posterieure IVD is ... (fout, geen innervatie) - Innervatie van lig. longitudinale ant of post (weet niet meer) is ... - Szeto et al found that office workers with nek pain demonstrated a tendency to drift in and out scapular protraction. This tendency was associated with both an increase as well as a decrease in UT (juist) Depreitere Open vraag Depreitere: - Geef een overzicht van de verschillende soorten gewrichten in de cervicale ruggenkolom en link het aan hun functie. - bespreek de algemene aanpak na trauma bij de cervicale wervelkolom. (Zoiets) - Leg de controversie over WAD uit en beschrijf het proces om tot diagnose te komen? - Leg de degeneratie uit van de discus. - Bespreek de tekens en symptomen van myelopathie - Wat weet je over de 3 stadia bij RA? 3 meerkeuzevragen - 20jarige met downsyndroom heeft nektrauma, waarom grotere kans op beschadiging? (3 mogelijkheden: omdat C1-C2 instabiel, omdat foramen intervertebrale kleiner of omdat ...), - myelopathy snel of een traag ziekteproces - Ligamenteuze letsels zijn helen normaal niet spontaan en hebben meestal chirurgische stabilisatie nodig - Nekpijn gedurende de nacht is een rode vlag bij spondylodiscitis, ankylosing spondylitis .... - Bowhunter syndroom is a) heel zeldzaam b) niet gerelateerd met vertebrobasilaire insufficientie c) komt vaak voor bij vertebrobasilaire insufficiëntie - wat is juist? a) het notochord triggert de sluiting van de neurale buis b).. c).. Vroeger Casus met nekpijn (unilateraal, links), paresthesieën in linkerduimmuis en schietende pijn over radiale zijde arm. 1. Teken een flowchart van het ICF en breng alle onderdelen uit de anamnese erin + is er hiervoor belangrijke informatie die ontbreekt? (de ontbrekende info waren yellow flags) 2. Pijn- en structuuranalyse. Soort pijn? Welke structuren kunnen aangedaan zijn en waarom? 3. Noteer een werkhypothese en noteer drie testen uit klinisch onderzoek die je zou willen uitvoeren + verwachting outcome testen 4. Multiple choice (10 stellingen: Juist/Fout): 2 vragen zenuwanatomie, 2 vragen i.v.m. maximale compressie/divergentie facetgewrichten, 1 vraag ligging gewrichtsvlakken 1) Beschrijf het differentiaal klinisch onderzoek bij een patient met cervicobrachialgie en degeneratieve veranderingen 2) Geef de algemene principes van passieve articulaire mobilisaties 3) verklaar de 'levensstijl' interventie bij patiënten met cervicale aandoeningen 4) Multiple choice: veel te veel detailvragen (bezenuwing, gewrichten van Luschka, koppeling rotatie/LF...) Casus over linker nek en schouderpijn1) Ontbrekende gegevens in de anamnese opsommen.2) Pijn- en structuuranalyse3) KO opstellen + welke wrs positief MC - Innervatie: all, deel discus- Max compressie/divergentie facetgewrichten- Sensorimotorische oefeningen: of duizeligheid mag optreden, of hoofd en nekpijn mag toenemen- Oriëntatie facies art. sup en inf- Iets over uncovertebrale gewrichten- Iets over bewegingsvlak achterzijde discus Casus acute cervicale dysfunctie - welk syndroom, waarop gebasseerd? Welke info ontbreekt?- leg uit: axio-scapulaire gordelspieren en waarom relevant voor deze casus en hoe evalueren? - Mc: zie artikel sensorimotorische, bezenuwing,... vb van meerkeuze: als patiënt bij follow-up + 9.4% heeft op NDI, is dit een klinisch relevante verbetering.